thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Athorn Lynx
Athorn Lynx is a tribute made by Biel1458. He cannot be used without permission Information Name: Athorn Lynx Age: 16 Gender: Male District: Capitol Weapon: Trident, poison, sword Strenghts: Athorn is an excellent swimmer. He swam at the public pool every day, most to escape from the problems in his life and relax. Max is muscular built and strong, wich can make people fear him. he has an intimidative personality, and huge physical strenght. He also has some experiences with weaponry, that he learned in a visit to an old arena in vacation Weaknesses: Athorn is horrible hunting. He already tried to do this, by trying to hit a dummy with an arrow, but because of his non-accurate sight, the arrow lodged in the instructor`s cheek. He also is horrible holding breath, so he has a disavantage while swimming in deep waters. He has enough knowledge about nature, but doesn`t know how to light a fire without matches. Personality: Athorn is a really nice person. He cares a lot about the ones he love, and is really protective. When he wants, he can make people fear him, but he rarely does this. He is sweet, but not so innocent. He can beat persons if they're doing something wrong, and sometimes can be maniac for justice. Fears: He fears a bit the gamemakers. He believes that the capacity of killing someone with the press of a button is not right. Height: 5'9 Token:''' '''A black earring Backstory: Athorn was born in a rich family from the Capitol. He lived happily with them, and they would do anything for him. His parents spent most of their time with their child, wich was weird, because most of the Capitol citizens bought Avoxes to take care of their children while they were watching the Hunger Games or decorating their bodies. Athorn`s family, tough, was different. They didn`t like The Hunger Games, and dressed only with grey and maybe cerulean clothes. His family treated him kindly, and the most important; Loved him. At school, he had various friends, and wasn`t bullied by no one. Actually, some of the other students felt intimidated for his physical strenght and personality. Untill his 12s, everyday he swam at the public pool of The Capitol. It was often crowded, but he loked to go there and forget about the problems in the word, the injustice and the murderers happening while he was there. In the way back to house, there were lots of flowers, and he often took pink daisies to his mother, something that made hr happy. Everything on Athorn`s life seemed perfect, untill one terrible day, one day that stayed in his memory forever. He was returning home after school, when he arrived his street. Apparently, some District 13 rebels had arrive and attacked the neighborhood, then he saw that. Two corpses with cerulean and black clothes being taken to a van. He fell to his knees, to shocked to cry. His parents were dead. After this event, he was sent to an orphanage, and was soon adopted by a men who had a small daughter, Cynthia. He seemed to be a nice men, but at hime, he beaten Cynthia every day. After seeing the act for the first time. He was extremely angry. In some seconds, he tackled his "father" and kept beating him during lots of minutes, untill his death. The, him and Cynthia were taken to an orphanage again, and they lived there during years. Nobody would adopt a boy who killed a men, but soon they adopted Cynthia, leaving him alone in the orphanage untill he was reaped for The Hunger Games. Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Capitol Category:16 year olds Category:Reaped Category:Biel1458's tributes Category:Biel1458